Ghost of Northern Italy
by Hell's Clown
Summary: Feliciano Vargas was found dead in his school five years ago. Since then, weird things have been happening around the small town. A teenage boy can be spotted walking in the school around midnight. It is said, that should you anger him, you will be taken with him into the afterlife.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **okay, so while i am working on the next chapter of reflecting colors, here is another hetalia fic! This is modern day AU and still pwetty angsty, so enjoy~

disclaimer: i based this on some fan art of hetalia, so I no own.

Summary: Feliciano Vargas was found dead in his school five years ago. Since then, weird things have been happening around the small town. A teenage boy can be spotted walking in the school around midnight. It is said, that should you anger him, you will be taken with him into the afterlife.

* * *

"Feliciano Vargas was found dead in this school five years ago. Since then, weird things have been happening around our small town. A teenage boy can be spotted walking in the school around midnight. It is said, that should you anger him, you will be taken with him into the afterlife!" Alfred finished, holding the flashlight under his face in that spooky way. Arthur snorted. "And how exactly, can we anger him? If he exists that is." Alfred grinned "Glad you asked. It's easy, really. All you have to do is point at him and laugh!". Matthew sighed and stood up from his seat at the floor. "I'm turning on the lights. If we are going to wait here for another hour, I'm not waiting in the dark. Wait... What the hell? The lights wont turn on. The door's locked too!" Low mumbling began to spread throughout the room. Suddenly, a clap of thunder was heard, followed by a flash of lightning, illuminating a figure standing by the window. A scream filled the air.

* * *

Classroom 5-B was always empty. No one dared go in there. Several deaths had occurred in that room. They were always found in the morning, sitting by one of the desks. The old desk of Feliciano Vargas. It was rumored that he was the who killed them for dishonoring him.

* * *

Lovino was the first one to awaken. His head was pounding and he was freezing. With his mind still dazed by sleep, he didn't notice his whereabouts at once. After a full minute of staring blankly around him, he finally saw where he was. He was still in classroom 5-B, but it was different. The floor was covered in dust, and the walls were crumbling. The desks and chairs were scratched up and in bad shape. Panic gripping at his heart he woke the others.

"Where... Just where the hell are we?" Arthur was the first to say the thing on everyone's mind. "Its obvious we are in the same room, but it looks... Older..." Alfred nodded his head in agreement. "My best guess is that Feliciano brought us here. The question is why." Matthew spoke up nervously. "Could it be because we angered him or something? But, what did we do?"

_"Why... Do you laugh at me?"_

Alfred gave a very 'manly' shriek and jumped in the air. Slowly they all turned to the noise. There, surrounded by a bluish glow stood a young boy, no older than them, dressed in a large, black hoodie, way to big for him. It was torn and dirty and went down to his shin. On his legs were a pair of baggy, military styled, pants with several pockets. On his feet sat an old pair of combat boots. His hair was a warm, light brown with a curl sticking out on the side. He looked like a normal 17-year old, if it hadn't been for his eyes. Even though it was only a slightly darker shade than his hair, they were cold and dead. Arthur had to swallow several times before he was able to speak "A-are you... Could you be Feliciano?" A mute nod was all he got in reply. Out of all of them, Arthur must have been the only one who knew how to handle ghosts. After all, his family was obsessed with supernatural things. Arthur breathed calmly through his nose before he asked the first of many questions

"Do you remember anything from when you were alive?" Feliciano seemed confused by the question, tilting his head cutely to the side with a confused expression on his face. _"I remember a few things, but not much... Why?" _Arthur nodded to himself before writing down the answer in a notebook from... Somewhere... "Just wondering. Now, Is it okay with you if I ask a few questions?" Feliciano had an unsure expression on his face as he gave yet another nod. "Could you tell me who... Killed... You? If you remember, that is." Alfred reacted to this. "You idiot! That is not what you ask a ghost!" Arthur gained an annoyed expression and pushed Alfred's face out of his own. _"Its okay... I'm not mad or anything, but I'm afraid I don't remember..." _A small reassuring smile stretched across Arthur's face. "Don't worry, its okay. Do you have any living family?" The ghost shook his head _"Not that i know of..." _"I'm sorry to hear that, but even if you don't remember who killed you, could you tell me how you died?"

Cracks began forming around the room. Alfred freaked out of course, but he had good reason to. "Oh _shit! _We angered him! We're all gonna dieeee!" Matthew hit his brother upside the head "This is not the time Al! Besides, he looks scared, not angry..." And indeed he did. He was breathing in small gasps, even though he didn't have to, it was most likely a reflex from when he was alive... Arthur mused as he watched the cracks circling them. And then, they fell.

_"I wonder...if they could help me...no... That would be impossible without them remembering... Why didn't he recognize me?"_

* * *

Lovino woke with a gasp. He was in his bed, still fully clothed. What had happened? Was it a dream? So many questions swirled in his head. _"It did happen you know, it wasn't a dream" _with a surprised shout and falling out of the bed, Lovino finally noticed the figure sitting on his window frame. He still had the faintest of a blue glow, but other than that he looked living, except... his chest didn't move at all. Running footsteps sounded outside the once closed door, which was now slammed open by Lovino's roommate, Antonio. "Lovi! Are you okay?! I heard shouting and became worried that something- Who is that?" This led to an awkward pause were ghost and living stared down each other. "Umm... You know the legend about the ghost of our school, right? The one about Feliciano? Well, here he is, in the... um... Corpse?" Exactly twenty seconds passed with a tensed atmosphere, until Antonio fainted.

The living Italian gave a sigh before turning to the dead Italian. "You coming in or what?"


	2. Important AN! You should read!

Umm, yeah so, I haven't been writing on a lot of my stories because I always get new plot bunnies. They are, literally breeding like rabbits. So yeah... Anyways, I will put up a poll on which story I will write first along with my Naruto one, and I will create a series of snips and tidbits of new ideas and put them on there. Sometimes just the idea, an idea for a power, crossovers and yeah... It'd you want to, you can use the idea for a story of your own, just send me a Pm, and if you want, I could beta for you, since I really need something to do and it's fun. Anyway, here are the stories which will NOT come on the poll.

Cheshire Cat Luffy: I just really Need some ideas for new world... 'Cuz it's gonna be Au and stuff...

Cp9 no Luffy: Same reason. Need some story ideas and gonna have to plan how his semes are gonna get him. I'm not really great in the romance department, so maybe I could get a tip or two? Please?

As for the Naruto story, it will be one of those "Minato and Kushina alive, Naruto beeping ignored for his twin sister and yadi yadi." Only with my twist, so be prepared! Mwuhahahahahahaha!


End file.
